Recess: Remastered
by mewmewlightning
Summary: Kira Aster has tranfered to 3rd street from Okanawa Bording School
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kira walked down the front pathway of 3rd Street School, her gray skirt swishing behind her.

Random kids jostled her when she entered the building.

" Ummm... Im-" Kira had reached her destination, Principle Prickly's office.

"The new transfer student from Okanawa, right?" a boy with Brown hair was sitting in a desk next to one with a nameplate displaying "Lemon" in big letters, his back facing Kira.

" Ah...yes thats me..." Kira moved to walk into the room.

"The Principle will see you now Kira..."

"Aster." Kira bowed.

"Kira Aster, huh?" The boy's brown chair swiveled to reveal its occupant.

His face was behind a tan sheet of paper, the light behind him showing that he had big grey nerd glasses.

" My name is Menlo." He lowered the paper and raised his eyes onto Kira's face.

His eyes widened as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

"What?" Kira hastily checked to see if anything was wrong with her face.

"Something is wrong?"

"No... Principal Prickly will see you now." Menlo opened the door leading into the Principal's office.

" Arigato, Menlo-san" Kira bowed again.

" What?"

"Thank you Menlo."

"Oh."

Kira stepped into the small office, and sat in a small chair beside the door Menlo had just shut.

" Those miscreants, they need to be taught a lesson."

" Now now Muriel, We have a guest." A large woman stood in front of the lone desk in the room, blocking it from Kira's view.

Upon being told that they have a guest, she turned and faced Kira, revealing a middle aged man in a salmon colored shirt and green tie.

The shiny nameplate read 'Prickly' in black letters.

" Greetings, uh..." The man scratched the top of his balding head.

" Aster. Kira Aster." Kira stood and bowed.

" Aster... i knew an Aster once, good man he was.."

Kira looked at him.

"Devin Aster?" Her voice was almost a ghost of a whisper.

"Yes, yes. Devin Aster." He looked at Kira questionaly.

" Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Devin Aster was my Father..."

"Your Devin's Daughter?" Prickly had stood up and walked to where Kira sat.

Kira nodded.

" So you must know what happened to Akimi Aster?" The woman spoke again.

" My Mother? Yes she is fine."

"Well tell her that Muriel P Finster said 'Hi'"

"Yes ma'am."

"Enough chit-chat, we need to get you to class." Prickly picked up a blue sheet of paper and handed it to Kira.

" Your teacher is Ms. Groteke. Good day." They hustled her back through the doorway, to where Menlo sat filing papers.

"That was quick."

" Yes..." Kira turned and walked to her class, leaving Menlo standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kira walked to her classroom and stood outside the door.

"Big..." she muttered before tapping her knuckles against the wood. it immediately opened to a fluffy-haired woman.

" You must be Kira, i am Miss. Grotke, your teacher." she waved for Kira to enter. Kira did.

"Class, this is Kira, your new pal!" Kira looked at her toes.

"Kira, you can sit by Gretchen, she's a nice girl." She pointed to a glasses-faced redhead next to an empty seat.

"Ummm...ok..." Kira made her way to the desk, completely aware of the stares from the other children.

She sat in the desk and pulled out her black cat pencil.

"That is an interesting pencil!"

Kira jumped.

"Oh, pardon me, i am Gretchen, and i was just admiring your pencil." The redhead smiled.

"Thanks...i guess"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Time for recess!" Miss. Grotke called out, but her voice was drowned in the rumble of several pairs of feet rushing past her desk.

"See you at recess!" Gretchen waved and hurried out with her friends.

Kira slowly followed.

~** OUTSIDE~**

" Sir! Crisis in sector four!"

"What is it this time Jerome?"

" Lawson and Spinelli, Tetherball poles."

"Take me there."

"Yes Sir."

King Bob was immediately picked up by his servants and led to the Tetherball poles.

~** AT THE TETHERBALL POLES~**

"We were first Lawson!"

"Nuh-uh! We were first!"

"No we were!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Stop this at ONCE!" King Bob had arrived at the quarrel.

"King Bob, this jerk says he's in line for Tetherball when we were there first!"

"That's a LIE!"

King Bob sighed and turned to the 6th grade boy.

Lawson was a tall and lanky sandy-haired 6th grader. He was known for being rude to the 4th graders.

Lawson often got into arguments with Spinelli, a rough and tough 4th grader.

Spinelli wore an oversized red shirt underneath a gray army jacket. Her trademark combat boots hardly left her feet.

"It is not!" Spinelli fired back, cocking her fist, ready to fight.

"I SAID STOP!" King Bob had left his chair and was standing in front of them.

King Bob listened to their complaints, solved them, and returned to his 'throne.'

As he peered over the playground, he noticed a small girl sitting at the far edge of the playground.

She sat alone, no form of entertainment near her, watching the crowds come and go.

"Jerome..."

"Yes Sir?" Jerome bowed.

"Bring me that girl over there, i believe she's new." He pointed to where she sat.

"Yes Sir."

King Bob watched as Jerome and Taylor walked over to her, spoke, and ushered her up the jungle-gym.

"Here she is Sir."

"Thank you." King Bob dismissed them.

"I believe I haven't seen you here before...uh..."

"Kira..."

"Kira. Are you new?"

Kira stared at her black flats.

"Yes..." She still did not look up.

King Bob rubbed his chin.

"How old are you Kira?" He shifted his position in his 'throne.'

" I am 9..." Kira fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Grade?"

"4th grade."

King Bob stared thoughtfully at her.

Kira finally looked up at him.

"Why were you sitting all alone out there?" King Bob leaned forward, peering at Kira.

"I- I have no friends here, I just transferred from Okanawa Boarding School.."

King Bob nodded.

"I see..."

Kira stared at her shoes again.

"I would like to know more about you Kira, join me up here every recess"

"um..ok.."

Kira was then escorted away from him, only to return the next day.


End file.
